


The Dangers of Videogames

by Rennaren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction Friday Panel, Gen, OMGcon 2018, Temporary Character Death, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: Playing online video games is one way to spend free time and sometimes even to make friends. But ending up trapped in one is not usually part of the plan...





	The Dangers of Videogames

**Author's Note:**

> At OMGcon this year (2018) I attended the Fanfiction Friday Panel. In it we were randomly given the names of two characters, a location, and a situation along with 30 minutes in which to write a story using those prompts. I only finished about the first sixth of this story during the allotted time, but decided to finish writing it later on. 
> 
>  
> 
> **My prompts for this story were: Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Bakugo, Detroit, and Stuck in a Videogame**

“He’s over by the subway, moron!!” shouted Yuri Plisetsky into his headset as his current teammate in the first person shooter game he was playing failed to take out the sniper for a second time. 

A snapped reply echoed through the speakers of Yuri’s computer as their target finally fell. “If you’d spend less time screaming and actually did something useful I’d have taken him out before he started shooting at us.”

“You want to come and say that to my face?!” retorted Yuri, growling under his breath as he called up the area map for their next mission. 

The voice from Yuri’s speakers started to reply before stopping abruptly in an aborted scream.

“What’s your problem now-…?” began Yuri after a few moments of silence had passed, long enough for his curiosity to get the better of him, before whatever the rest of his sentence would have been was cut off unfinished and his controller fell into his now empty chair.  
Yuri Plisetsky had vanished.

On reopening his eyes Yuri looked around, shooting his surroundings a fiery glare. “Where the-...?! Where am I?” Yuri muttered under his breath as he tried to find something he recognized, though it still wouldn’t explain how he had gone from his room to wherever this was, in the blink of an eye.

His gaze landed on a nearby building, surprise flashing across his face as he recognized it from one of the Pig’s rare posts on social media. It was the rink used by the Detroit skating club. Yuri rocked on his feet for a moment as he debated on what to do now, some part of his mind noting that at least he was somehow dressed in street clothes and shoes, even though he had been barefoot and wearing only sweat pants and a loose t-shirt in his room.

After a brief hesitation Yuri started toward it, not paying attention to his surroundings, as he kept his eyes fastened on the building ahead of him. Abruptly he was hit from behind, the force of it shoving Yuri forward a few steps faster, while a familiar voice shouted at him. “Look out! Are you trying to get killed or something?!”

As the voice spoke bullets began to pepper the ground at their feet. Flinching away from the puffs of dirt kicked up by the impacts Yuri froze in his tracks until a hand shoved Yuri firmly between his shoulder blades until he began moving forward again, and out of the range of the shots, as both Yuri and his (unasked for) savior sprinted into the ice rink. 

Once inside Yuri turned, already beginning to catch his breath again after the short dash, still scowling as he faced the boy with blond spikey hair that stood a half step behind him, scowling in return. 

“What was that?!” asked Yuri thrusting a finger back toward the doors, which had closed behind them, before narrowing his eyes as he studied the other boy a bit closer. “…And just who are you? You sound familiar.”

“I’d ask you the same thing, but I’ve heard your obnoxious voice too often not to recognize it.” said the other boy, his scowl changing to a smirk. “…But since you obviously need help with my name,… I’m Bakugo.” 

“You’re saying you’re the other guy,… the one from the game I was playing before I ended up here?” asked Yuri skeptically as he lowered his hand from pointing at the door to shove his hands into his pockets tilting his chin to look up at the slightly taller boy. 

“Yeah, and I think that’s where we are now.” replied Bakugo nodding as he angled a momentary glance toward the doors before shouldering past Yuri as he continued. “I got shot at too as soon as I got here.” 

“You have got to be kidding me…” muttered Yuri in a voice that was too low to be heard, shaking his head. He stared at Bakugo as the other boy started to head deeper into the building. “…Let me guess,… You’re crazy, right?” 

Slowing for a moment Bakugo glanced back over his shoulder at Yuri, giving him a flat look. “All right genius,… So you explain how we ended up here getting shot at then.”

Yuri gritted his teeth, his hands tightening into fists in his pockets as he glanced away. “…Okay, say I believe you.” said Yuri after a moment, starting to follow as Bakugo began walking again. “Just where do you think you’re going?” 

“What do you think?... I’m trying to find something that’ll help me get out of here.” retorted Bakugo shoving open another set of doors on the other side of the lobby, his eyes scanning the room and the ice rink that lay inside it, before moving past the rink and heading down a hallway. 

Still trailing after Bakugo, Yuri’s eyes roamed curiously over the rink that had housed Katsudon’s skating during his college career, taking in the trophy case along one wall, before he reminded himself that he wasn’t here to sight-see and hurried forward to grab hold of the back of Bakugo’s shirt to yank him to a stop. “Hey! We need to figure out for sure if we really are in the game by some bizarre accident. We need some kind of proof. …And if it turns out that we are, then we can worry about figuring out just how we’re supposed to get back.” 

Twisting Bakugo wrenched his shirt out of Yuri’s grip before shoving the other boy roughly, sending him staggering a few steps backward. “Look, …I don’t care what you’re going to do! But going by what just happened outside this place, wherever it is, is a lot more dangerous than it looks. …I’m not going to waste any more time waiting for someone or something to come and try to kill me again. So you stand here gaping and die if you want, I don’t care one way or the other!” 

Yuri gritted his teeth as he caught his balance on the wall a hot surge of anger, stimulated more by the shove than Bakugo’s words, flaring to life. A brief thought passed through his mind that getting in a fist fight with a complete stranger, who was also the closest thing he had to an ally in his current situation, wasn’t the best idea before he surged forward his hand clenching into a fist that was aimed for Bakugo’s jaw.

“What is your problem?!” screamed Yuri as his knuckles connected, though with less force than he’d planned due to the speed of the other boy’s reflexes.

Before Yuri could react further Bakugo’s leg connected with his ankles knocking him to the floor. Yuri landed with a grunt rolling onto his back with the intention of leaping to his feet in order to tackle the other boy to the floor, but before he could Bakugo was already on top of him, one hand pressing him to the floor as the other curled into a fist before impacting his cheek. 

“You little-…!” shouted Bakugo the words trailing off into an enraged shout as he rained down blows, his grip tightening on Yuri’s shoulder when the other boy twisted beneath him trying to avoid being hit even as he continued fight back, his fists landing on whatever part of Bakugo’s body he could reach.

A surge of adrenaline had filled Yuri at the first hit that had landed, boosting his reflexes enough that he was able to twist his head partially out of the way of the next blow in spite of his pinned position. Wrenching an arm free from under Bakugo’s leg Yuri somehow managed to gain enough leverage, after landing a few punches of his own, to force Bakugo off of him. 

The two boys rolled across the floor continuing to trade blows accompanied by incoherent screams of rage as they alternated between who had the upper hand from moment to moment. Finally their tangle of flailing arms and legs traveled far enough to end up at the edge of the rink, where Bakugo yanked Yuri upright by a grip on his shirt, pinning him back against the wall with his forearm. A look of utter fury burned in his eyes as he thrust an open palm toward the boy he held pinned setting off an explosion that left a small crater in the rink wall. 

Yuri jerked away from the sudden explosion his green eyes wide as the adrenaline surge of anger and frustration he had been running on drained away, leaving him with only a growing curl of fear remaining in the depths of his stomach.

A few moments passed with Bakugo continuing to press Yuri back against the rink wall, his eyes narrowed, before he noticed that the fight had gone out of his opponent. Smirking he gave Yuri a last shove before letting him go and getting to his feet, backing up a few steps as he waited to see what the other boy would do now.

Turning his head as he tried to conceal his unease, Yuri looked over at the indented spot in the wall less than a foot from where his head had been out of the corner of his eye. Licking his lips in an attempt to bring moisture to his suddenly dry mouth, Yuri slowly got to his feet swallowing several times before he felt his voice would be strong enough to remain steady when he spoke. “…Wh-what was that?...” asked Yuri, keeping a wary eye on Bakugo.

An expression of something resembling pride came to Bakugo’s face as he raised his chin, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at Yuri for a moment before replying. “That was my quirk.”

“…Huuh?” Yuri frowned in confusion as he tried to decide if there was some meaning to the word that he was unaware of that would make it make sense in this context.

Bakugo paused seeming to re-evaluate Yuri for a moment before clarifying. “…You know, like a special ability.”

“Uh huh…” muttered Yuri nodding skeptically, his eyes darting momentarily to the damaged rink wall. He still wasn’t really sure he understood, but given the way things had been going so far, it probably wasn’t the strangest thing he was going to hear before the day was out. Still whether he understood what happened or not the fight had done one thing for Yuri at least, apart from giving him an outlet for his confusion and frustration so that he could begin to think a bit more clearly, it had established the nearly undeniable fact that all this was somehow real. 

_…But now what am I supposed to do about it?_ wondered Yuri wincing a bit as he rubbed at his lower lip, glancing down at the blood that came off on his thumb from where the skin had split. Lila would be furious, video games were bad enough in her opinion but actual fistfights were another thing entirely. At least he’d probably end up having some cool bruises, that for once weren’t from falls on the ice, to show off to Beka the next time they Skyped.  
_…I’m definitely going to have to use the ‘you should see the other guy’ line, true or not though. …Speaking of the other guy…_ Yuri looked up to find that Bakugo, rather than taking off while Yuri had been lost in his thoughts, was still standing nearby watching him.

“So…” began Bakugo when he noticed that Yuri’s attention had returned to him. “Any clue just what part of the game we’re in?”

Yuri let out a breath glancing around the rink once more, trying to spot anything that would throw off the assumption he was working from. “Well,… I think I might have an idea about that. If this rink is in the same place as the real one,… this is Detroit. In the United States.”

Bakugo hummed in response, nodding sagely to himself. “That would fit with what I saw of the next set of missions in the game.”

“It does?” asked Yuri frowning slightly. To be honest he hadn’t even looked yet at what was next on the mission list before he disappeared.

At Yuri’s puzzled reaction Bakugo snorted. “Don’t tell me you didn’t even look at what missions were next?” Shaking his head after a few moments of silence had passed Bakugo started to turn to head back down the hall he and Yuri had been walking down before. “…Come on, there’s got to be some stuff we can use around here somewhere.”

Nodding Yuri followed Bakugo crossing to the opposite side of the hall to check the rooms that lined it as Bakugo began trying the doors on his side. “How come you seem so calm about all this?” asked Yuri glancing back over his shoulder after trying a door and finding only what appeared to be a janitors closet on the other side. 

“Well this sort of thing isn’t that different from what I do already. …I’m a hero.” replied Bakugo shrugging as if to belay the pride that colored his expression and body language as he twisted the knob in his hand, jiggling it a few times before adding. “Well,… a hero in training anyway.” 

“Hmm…” grunted Yuri moving a few steps further down the hall to the next door, not really sure what to say in response to that statement. 

“What about you?” asked Bakugo turning away from the door entirely to look across the space between them at Yuri.

A smile came to Yuri’s lips as he turned, his chest puffing out a bit when he straightened his shoulders proudly. “I’m a Grand Prix Final champion figure skater.”  
“Figure skater? …Like where you slide around on the ice on purpose?” echoed Bakugo smirking as he folded his arms across his chest before shaking his head. “…You really are crazy.”

Growling under his breath Yuri shot Bakugo a dark look before turning and peering into a window set in the door that he stood in front of. Though the glass was a bit smudged he was able to make out what looked like a wooden crate sitting in the middle of the room seeming at odds with its location. Yuri reached down to try the knob, finding it locked. “…Hey, I think there might be something in here.” he said glancing back over his shoulder as he motioned for Bakugo to join him. 

Coming up beside him Bakugo shouldered Yuri out of the way looking in the window for a moment before baring his teeth in an aggressive grin. “Yeah,… that looks like it might be just what we’re looking for.” 

“The door is locked though.” pointed out Yuri reaching out past Bakugo to wiggle the knob once more in demonstration. 

“That’s not a problem. …Just stand back and watch.” Bakugo glanced over to make sure Yuri was watching before taking a half step back from the door, holding the palm of his hand just above the door knob before triggering a small explosion.

Yuri tried not to look impressed as the door swung open easily once the lock had been destroyed by Bakugo’s explosion. “…So that’s your ‘quirk’-thing?” he asked as he trailed into the room a few steps behind Bakugo who had headed inside, immediately making his way over to the crate in order to carefully blow the lid of it free as well.

“Yeah! …Pretty cool, huh?” Bakugo’s enthusiasm was obvious as he turned to look over his shoulder at Yuri, wearing a shark-like grin.

He was going to sound like a jerk, Yuri knew it before he even opened his mouth, but that knowledge wasn’t enough to stop the words from slipping past his lips. He couldn’t help himself, he still felt irritated over Bakugo’s reaction to the mention of Yuri’s skating earlier. “…So I guess that’s why your hair looks like your head exploded?” said Yuri smirking.

There was a beat of silence during which Bakugo’s grin faded to be replaced by a dangerous scowl as he shot to his feet, one hand coming up to swat angrily at Yuri’s shoulder length blonde hair. “Well at least my hair doesn’t look like a girl’s!”

Yuri flinched back unconsciously at the sudden movement aimed at the space near his head, but quickly recovered, returning Bakugo’s glare with one of his own. The two boys stood nearly nose to nose for a few minutes, a furious tension that threatened to turn into another round of fisticuffs boiling between them. The stalemate stood until Bakugo gritted his teeth his fingers clenching and unclenching in fists at his sides, as he visibly fought against the urge to react violently to Yuri’s words. Huffing out a furious breath that in no way diminished the scowl he was wearing Bakugo turned away, focusing his attention on the contents of the crate in spite of the tension that still stiffened his shoulders.

Letting out a breath Yuri slumped, a feeling that he’d narrowly missed sustaining serious injury sending a slight shudder running down his spine. Glancing sideways to where he could see a bit of his hair at the edge of his vision, Yuri supposed that at the moment at least the other boy had a slight point. If nothing else having it hanging in his face and getting in the way was going to be an issue if he actually was going to have to fight his way back home. Shoving his hands first into the pockets of the leopard print jacket he was wearing, then into his jeans pockets, Yuri dug around for a few minutes before coming up with a hair tie. He used it to secure his hair into a short ponytail at the back of his head. 

“…Yeah,… this stuff was exactly what I was looking for.” came Bakugo’s voice, just as Yuri finished tying back his hair, drawing his attention to the other boy once more.

Bakugo withdrew his hands from inside the crate, an unadorned bullet proof vest in one hand a dangerous looking sniper rifle in the other. “…All we need now is a map so we can make sure we get to the right locations to complete the missions.”

Yuri nodded his eyes flicking momentarily to the interior of the crate before lifting to look at Bakugo. “…There might be some maps in the lobby,… in a city this size they probably have people that don’t use GPS get lost and come in asking for directions sometimes.”

Bakugo turned to look over his shoulder at Yuri, his eyes still slightly narrowed in annoyance, and nodded. “…You go see if you can find one. I’m going to finish going through this crate and inventorying what’s in it, so we’ll know what we have to work with.” 

“Fine.” agreed Yuri turning and making his way out of the room, heading down the hall and past the empty ice on his way to the lobby. Once there Yuri peered slowly around the edge of the doorway, warily surveying what he could see of the city outside through the glass doors before scanning the lobby. In a corner of the room a wire stand filled with brochures advertising tourist attractions and nearby restaurants and hotels caught his eye. Near the bottom of it one section was filled with maps. Giving the scene beyond the doors one last glance Yuri darted forward snatching a couple of the maps from the rack before sprinting back behind the safety of the rink’s inner door.

Returning to the room where he had left Bakugo, Yuri paused for a moment to take in the neatly laid out contents of the crate that were spread across the floor before picking his way over them to where Bakugo sat in the middle of the array inspecting half of a pair of walkie-talkies. 

“Here,… I got two of them. In case we get separated or have to split up or something.” explained Yuri holding out one of the maps toward Bakugo.

“Great.” replied Bakugo setting down the walkie-talkie in his hand to take the map before grabbing a bullet proof vest from the floor nearby shoving it at Yuri’s chest forcefully until the other boy wrapped his arms around it. “It looks like there’s two of just about everything in here so that one’s yours. …Better put it on.”

Holding up the vest Yuri studied it for a moment trying to make sure he knew how it was supposed to be put on, considering he had never worn or even seen one in real life, before starting to fumble his way through putting it on and then fastening it afterwards. Eventually Bakugo got up to help him figure out the straps as Yuri continued struggling to get them tight enough over the course of several minutes, but finally both boys were ready to go.

 

Yuri looked over to where Bakugo trod down the hallway at his side, wearing the second bullet proof vest from the crate, a belt with various sized pouches into which both he and Bakugo had crammed as much extra ammunition and other tools that might prove useful as would fit. Over one shoulder was the strap of an M-21, identical to the one Yuri carried gripped tightly in both hands in front of him, and a handgun was holstered at his hip. The weapons made Yuri a bit nervous, not that he would admit such a thing especially in present company, after all he had a feeling that his experience using such things in a game would be far different than what he was preparing to do now.

Before they had left the room, Bakugo had spread one of the maps that Yuri retrieved out on the lid of the crate pointing out a route on it. “The location for the first mission was the Fisher Building. …This looks like the best route to it, we can stick together until we get about a block away then split up and approach from opposite sides. Make sure to keep your walkie-talkie on… I’ll go in first, then you come in from the other side.”

“Huh, how come you’re going in first? …You think I can’t handle things myself or something?!” growled Yuri in a faintly argumentative tone, shooting Bakugo a glare as he added a moment later. “…You’re the one that had trouble taking out the sniper during the last mission.”

Bakugo snorted turning his head to look over at Yuri who was also bent over the map, standing beside him. “…We might be in the game, but trust me this isn’t going to be anything like playing one. …Of the two of us, I’ve got the better chance of being able to hold out and not freeze up as soon as we start getting shot at.”

This time Yuri audibly snarled, gritting his teeth in annoyance. “...No way! You come in second. I’m going in first, and I’ll finish the mission before you even get in the door.”

After staring at Yuri for a minute through narrowed eyes Bakugo shook his head as he began folding up the map, tucking it away in one of the pouches at his waist. “…You know what, fine. …Have it your way, see if I care. It’ll be easier for me not having to keep watching your back and pulling you out of trouble anymore.”

“Tch, we’ll see about that.” grunted Yuri as he spun on his heel and headed toward the door gripping his rifle tightly, leaving Bakugo to catch up with him.

As they reached the lobby of the skating rink both boys paused moving to either side of the doorway where they surveyed the street, looking for any obvious sign of waiting attackers before they burst out of the doors sprinting toward the nearest cover on the other side of the street. Ducking behind the edge of a wall at the entrance to a parking garage Yuri and Bakugo paused for a moment while Baguko orientated himself and figured out which direction they needed to go in order to reach their targeted location. A few moments later Bakugo pointed down the street, indicating that they needed to head a few blocks in that direction before turning left. Nodding in response Yuri straightened away from the wall behind him and followed Bakugo out. 

After traveling part way across the city, both boys doing their best to stay out of targeting range of any attackers, Yuri and Bakugo neared the Fisher Building pausing at the location where they were to split up. Bakugo started to continue on but was jerked to a stop when Yuri caught his arm, which he yanked out of Yuri’s grasp as the other boy began speaking. 

“I’m in first, right?” demanded Yuri his tone aggressive as he attempted to glare Bakugo down. 

Bakugo huffed rolling his eyes, which only served to set Yuri off further based on the low growl that emanated from him in response. “…Yeah, you’re in first.” replied Bakugo nodding. He lingered a moment longer to see if Yuri had anything else to add before he turned away flicking a brief look toward the buildings nearby before darting out of the shelter he was sharing with Yuri.

Yuri watched for a moment as Bakugo ran off, feeling his resolution to show that he was equally capable by leading the charge into the building wavering for a moment, before he shook the thought away straightening his shoulders as he gripped his weapon more tightly. Yuri got to his feet sprinting toward the end of the block before turning. As he came in sight of the Fisher Building shots began to pepper the ground at Yuri’s feet, accelerating his sprint into a run of near terror until he burst through the doors, thinking of nothing more than getting off the street into a place that might provide even a moment of safety to catch his breath and calm his screaming nerves. 

The momentum of Yuri’s panicked dash carried him partway across the large room, and into the firing range of a group of masked men in uniform who emerged from a door on the other side. Yuri attempted to backpedal as the men raised their weapons and opened fire. He all but tripped over his own feet as he stumbled backward a few steps before falling to the floor as he felt heat blossom across multiple points on his body in response to the impacts of bullets.  
Gagging at the sudden taste of metal that invaded his mouth Yuri clutched at his neck feeling warm heat trickling past his fingers. His eyes widening in shock Yuri could only watch as Bakugo exploded through a door behind the men with a scream that was nothing less than a war cry, taking the group out with a combination of explosions and gunshots.

“…Yuri!” shouted Bakugo finally taking notice of Yuri’s plight after the last attacker had been dispatched. Bakugo started toward Yuri as the other boy gurgled weakly in response, looking at Bakugo with an increasingly evident panic as he flopped weakly onto his side no longer having the strength to hold himself upright. 

Bakugo reached Yuri’s side just as the other boy went still. Dropping to his knees Bakugo extended a hand intending to shove Yuri’s shoulder in an attempt to rouse him, as he did Yuri’s body grew translucent and blurry as it slowly faded out before vanishing. Letting his hand fall Bakugo frowned as he looked around, keeping a wary eye on the other entrances to the room while he debated on going ahead on his own, or waiting to see if something else would happen. At least where he was now seemed to be safe since he had already dealt with the threats on this level, and it would give him a chance to plan his next move.

A few minutes later Bakugo had almost decided to move on and attempt to complete the missions on his own, seeing it as the best option at this point for getting back, when the air near the doors a few yards away seemed to shimmer. As Bakugo watched the shimmering effect gradually began to solidify and take on the definite shape of Yuri’s body, laying in the exact same position he had been in before disappearing. After he had fully materialized, Yuri continued to lay unmoving for several more moments before his eyes snapped open. 

Yuri’s body tensed, his limbs thrashing at the air around him momentarily in disorientation, then he shot upright with a loud gasp for air. Putting a hand over his throat Yuri curled in on himself slightly as he continued trying to catch his breath, his other hand twisting into his hair hard enough to pull several strands loose from his ponytail as he squeezed his eyes closed. When Bakgo came over to where he sat Yuri flinched away, his eyes snapping open to look up at the other boy with an expression of fear before he realized who it was and looked away, spitting out a curse as he lowered his hand from his hair. 

“…I guess this means we know how respawning works now.” said Bakugo when Yuri finally looked over at him. 

Yuri grimaced giving Bakugo a dark look as he tried to mask how unsettled he still felt, his hands curling into fists at his side to hide the way they shook. “…Great. …Now can we just get out of here in case those guys you took out respawn too?” 

Bakugo hesitated giving off the impression for a moment that he was nearly as disturbed by watching Yuri die and then respawn as Yuri felt. “You’re okay to go then?” Bakugo finally asked as he stood then looked down at Yuri, surveying him from head to toe for any injuries the respawn had failed to heal. 

“…Yeah…” replied Yuri in a quieter voice, nodding slightly before pushing himself to his feet, taking a moment to regain his balance on legs that were still a bit unsteady. 

Bakugo nodded as well, glancing around the area once more before motioning toward a door marked stairs with his head, signaling for Yuri to follow. “From now we be more cautious. Just because we know that we’ll respawn if something happens doesn’t mean we know how many lives we have to work with.” 

Yuri snorted, pinning a narrow eyed look between Bakugo’s shoulder blades. “Trust me, that’s not an experience I want to go through a second time.” He said as he pushed through the door behind the other boy. “Let’s just get this over with.”

On the top floor of the Fisher Building a while later, Yuri crouched with his back against the wall next to the door that they had unlocked by completing the first task in the mission set, while he waited for Bakugo to respawn. When the other boy reappeared it only took enough time for the disorientation to pass before he began spitting furious curses, an action that lasted for several minutes before Bakugo calmed his gaze flicking over to where Yuri waited. 

“…Ugh,… that sucks!...” growled Bakugo as he walked over to Yuri, who stood as Bakugo approached. 

Yuri nodded in agreement with Bakugo’s statement, a grimace briefly crossing his features. “No kidding. …How many more tasks on this mission set anyway?”

Bakugo thought for a moment before replying. “…Four more, the next one is at the MGM Grand Detroit. I’m guessing that this door probably puts us closer to it.” 

Yuri sighed at the news, given that they’d both managed to die getting through this first task, having four more left was not encouraging. Slipping the strap of his M-21 off his shoulder Yuri motioned toward the waiting door. “Great,… I guess we might as well get it over with.” 

 

At the Ally Detroit Center building, four completed tasks later, Yuri and Bakugo stood in front of the final door waiting for their disorientation to pass. Both boys had died and respawned at least a dozen times each in order to reach this final door. 

“…So this is really supposed to be the last one huh?” said Yuri finally, tearing his gaze away from the door to over at Bakugo.

Bakugo nodded as he replied taking a half step toward the door before looking over at Yuri. “…’Supposed to be. …You wanna go first?” he added baring his teeth in a grin. At least one of the times they both had died almost simultaneously was when Yuri had lead the way through one of the doors while Bakugo covered them from the rear before following and dying on entry as well. 

“No thanks.” Yuri snorted shaking his head, his gaze moving over the door for a moment. “So we’ve managed to get to the end...” Yuri frowned slightly, his expression appearing almost annoyed as he glanced over at Bakugo out of the corner of his eye before looking resolutely away as he spoke“…After everything,… You turned out not to be as big a jerk as you started out being, after all.” 

Bakugo laughed looking back over his shoulder at Yuri as he stepped forward taking the door knob in hand as he prepared to open it. “Yeah. …You know, you’re not so bad either,… for a quirkless freak.” 

“Look who’s talking about being a freak, …Freak.” retorted Yuri with a laugh looking back at Bakugo to his teeth in a grin as well, feeling the tension of not knowing for certain what lay beyond the door ease a bit. 

Bakugo smirked as he pushed the door open before stepping back slightly. “On three then?” he said, falling back on the way they’d eventually settled on going through doors to the next mission after tiring of dying quite so often then having to wait for the other to reorient themselves afterward.

Yuri nodded taking a breath before stepping forward and through the door, into the darkness beyond it at Bakugo’s count of three.  
A sensation of falling gripped Yuri, lasting for what felt like several minutes before he landed on something solid. Feeling what he was on begin to tilt when he landed Yuri let out a shout and flailed his arms wildly for a moment before falling over backward as his computer chair tipped over, sending Potya scurrying away over piles of clothing and junk with an annoyed yowl. Groaning Yuri rolled onto his side then sat up kicking his fallen chair out of the way as he rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it when he fell. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Yuri opened his eyes to look around his room, still not quite able to believe that he had actually made it back. Still everything Yuri saw seemed to confirm that he had returned, from the posters hanging on the walls, the clothes scattered across the floor that Lilia would no doubt scold him for when she saw them, all the way down to Potya’s presence. He was even wearing his sweats and t-shirt once more.

At last turning his attention back toward his computer as he picked himself up off the floor Yuri finally noticed the voice emanating from its speakers. “…Hey Freak, are you there? …Did you make it back yet?”

Setting his computer chair upright Yuri plopped down in it, settling his headset back into place as he replied. “Yeah, looks like. …You made it too?...” began Yuri before breaking off as the knob on his door began to rattle against the lock accompanied by a sharp voice that Yuri knew without question. 

“Yuri Plisetsky, what was that commotion? …Open this door immediately!” came Lilia’s voice sounding only slightly muffled by the door. 

Yuri flinched in unconscious reaction at the sound as he spun toward the door wracking his brain for an explanation that Lilia would accept, especially once she saw the mess that his room currently was. Not to mention the game that was still open on his computer screen. 

“What was that?” asked Bakugo drawing Yuri’s attention partially away from Lilia even as an insistent knock sounded from the hall beyond Yuri’s locked door.

“Uh,… I’ve gotta go. …Looks like I’m not quite out of this mess yet.” muttered Yuri as he quickly closed the game window, and braced himself before stepping forward to unlock his door.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter as [ RennarenofAO3, ](https://twitter.com/RennarenofAO3)or on Tumblr, also at [RennarenofAO3.](https://rennarenofao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
